A Sad Christmas
by grandopire lisanna
Summary: Christmas special. A sad story.


Before that one day…..

I would wish to have you,

Spending time with me,

Be with me forever.

….

Dangerous is the world of ours,

Risking my life just for you.

Protecting you like a baby,

Only wishing for you,

Save and sound.

….

I love as much as you are.

I can't tell you my feelings,

Or I will be gone forever.

I take my time to be with you,

Just that one night.

Only one night….

….

….

One week before Christmas…..

Mikan and Natsume

"Ne Natsume, what do you want for Christmas?"

Right before him was a long haired brunette standing, looking at him curiously. Natsume not looking at her used his Alice to burn his girlfriend's skirt. She used a water Alice to extinguish the familiar fire.

"What are you doing? I was only asking you a question!" Mikan huffed in anger.

Mikan instead of walking away from the Sakura tree, which she would complain to the Ice Queen, she sat next to the young fire caster.

"Natsume, I want to ask this. If I am going somewhere far, would you miss me?" Mikan asked as she looks straight to his eyes.

"No. Who would miss an idiot like you? Just get out of here." Natsume, who was not looking at Mikan, put one of his favorite manga on his face, blocking the sunlight shining onto him.

Mikan was on verge of having her tears fall, ran away. Natsume, on the other hand, was thinking.

_All I want is you. If you go,_ _I would never want to live my life….._

Hotaru and Ruka

"Imai! Give me that photo! Or else….." The young blond haired boy was running after the famous Ice Queen, who was riding on a duck scooter which was floating around the skies. Ruka call the mutated chick, Piyo so that he could sit on the bird and chase the blackmailer. Ruka failed to catch up to the famous Imai Hotaru who had his embarrassing photos while he was having his pheromone towards animals switched on.

"Or else what, bunny boy?" Hotaru asked. Ruka who just sat there couldn't think of anything. **Correction.** He shouldn't think of it. Anyone, even an idiot except Mikan would know never to mess with The Imai Hotaru. Thinking about it means death. No one would want that.

Hotaru, who looked at him with a stoic face, smirked. Ruka shivered in fear and jumped down from Piyo. He called a tiger which came out of nowhere and started running, totally forgetting his blackmailed photos.

_I like that part of you….._

Sumire and Koko

"Get back here, you idiot!" The familiar perm haired girl was chasing the mind reader.

"Like I would get killed by you, cat-dog." Koko ran from his childhood friend.

_Stop reading my mind, idiot! _Sumire shouted in her mind.

"Sorry, no can do." Koko answered back.

"Koko, you're the most idiotic person I ever met." Sumire shouted across the hall.

"Shouda, Detention for 3 days for running in the hall. Same for you, Yome." Jinno walk as he spoke. As soon as he was gone, Sumire's face was dark.

"Happy now?" With that, she stomped away from Koko.

_If only you can look at me instead of Natsume….._

Meanwhile, at the northern forest…..

"Great to see you here, Shiro Neko." Persona came out of his hiding area after Mikan threw daggers at him, leaving some scratches on his body.

"Come out hiding, Ice Queen." Persona command as a female hiding in a fake tree. Mikan was not surprised to have her best friend coming to the location.

"And you, Destroyer. Stop hiding." The familiar green perm hair came into the scene.

"What do you want from us?" Mikan boringly looked at Persona.

"Angels, you got a mission." Persona turned to his serious mode.

The Angels were the scariest girl group working for the Academy.

Shiro Neko aka Sakura Mikan, not only has the Nullification Alice, but she also have the Steal, Copy, Erase Alice, now more known as S.C.E. She could have any Alice she wants. She looks great and a charmer, but beware of her. She can also use normal stuff in daily life to kill. Deadliest of the Group.

Ice Queen aka Imai Hotaru, not only has the Invention Alice, she also have the Ice Alice which was more unknown to the School. Pretty on the inside but always with a stoic face. Emotionless of the Group.

Destroyer aka Shouda Sumire, have the Cat-Dog Alice, but with a split personality. She enjoys killing on the other hand and has controlled not to kill her team mates after training with them. She can also use normal stuff in daily life to kill. Blood shedder of the Group

"AAO at France is expanding. I would want you to destroy all documents and its base. You would also be working with another batch of people. It will be tomorrow night, 8 pm. This mission would last for 6 days. Now do this mission." Persona passed the file to Sumire.

"Don't fail me."

"Got it." Hotaru replied as she started to decode the base passwords. As soon as the Angels were gone, three boys came to the same spot as the girls stood.

"You heard everything right, Devils?"

The Devils were the scariest boy group working for the Academy.

Kuro Neko aka Hyuuga Natsume, have the fire Alice. Deadliest of the Group.

Ice King aka Nogi Ruka, not only have the Animal Pheromone Alice, but unknown to the school, he had the Ice Alice. Prince for the fan girls, stoic for missions. Never believe what he's doing. Emotionless of the Group.

Eraser aka Yome Koko, had the mind reading. Also have split personality. Tends to kill without thinking, which includes his own members. Killer of the Group.

"Hm." Natsume signaled that they heard everything.

"You will rest for tonight."

Next day,  
Night time

Both teams were ready with what they needed. When they reach France, Eraser and Shiro Neko reported that there are already more than 1500 men in the organization. They organized their locations with pars. Shiro Neko with Kuro Neko. Ice Queen with Ice King. Destroyer and Eraser. There are three entrances on different sides. Each side has more than 500 people on the entrances. They fought for three days.

On the Fourth day, they were finished with the AAO but they still have not destroyed what needs to be destroyed. By the time they got into the main base, more than 3000 AAO members were defeated and killed. More were coming and they still had to fight.

On the Sixth day, last day for the Mission, they knew they were going to get killed. But right there, they locked the door with high security.

"Since we are going to die, let's show ourselves to each other. Then we don't have to think too much. I have a bomb here. It will kill us here in five minutes." Mikan smiled as everyone took off their mask. Sumire and Koko already went back to their original forms. Everyone could not believe it but they took their last second to say goodbye to each other.

The girls except Hotaru, with their best smiles, answered. "Boys, we love you."

The boys except Ruka were blanking out. They looked at their loved one, who just said the same words they wanted to hear. Without any moment the bomb that was going to explode, all the pairings shared their first ever sweet and loving kiss.

A loud explosion sounded though France. All three were smiling, holding each other's hands. Twelve Midnight, Christmas Day.

….

….

Thank that we are together,

Where we are,

Where we come from,

Who we are,

Would lead us to our true love one.

….

….

Treasure the life spent on each other.

Not born from the same day,

But having death together.

Oh my love one….

Bottom of my heart,

I love you…..


End file.
